


The Light that Shines Down on Us All

by WayfindingStars



Series: It Started With a Promise [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Mentions of Violence, Mild Blood and Gore, Other, Polyamory, continuation of it stareted with a promise, dark au, extend and more in-depth, ven eats flowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayfindingStars/pseuds/WayfindingStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A world with a dark history, <br/>A government that forbids the citizens from their birthright, that punishes all who oppose them.</p><p>The young ones fight back at the unjust world they live in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be out sooner.

The sound of rain tapping against the thin metal roof comforts Ven, the way he knows that outside the earth is being soaked along with little garden out front. Terra always makes a point to encourage Ven to run around with him under the open sky, and that is just what they were doing, until Aqua had called them both inside.

“You two always do this,” she childes from under the blanket the three of them are now huddled under. “Don’t blame me if you two catch a cold.” She continues. 

Huddled under the shabby old blanket that is used a quilt for the bed the three of them share, with Terra insisting to be on the outside while Aqua and Ven a pushed closer together to share warmth. Ven notices Terra’s face snugged into Aqua’s hair.

“We won’t get sick,” is the muffled reply from behind Aqua’s head “’Cause we dried our hair and ate the soup you made, you’re such a girl sometimes.” Terra make the now, harmless jab at Aqua. 

A yawn escapes Ven’s mouth, subtly trying to stifle it, but failing miserably. The elder two watch in amusement as tears collect in the corners of Ven’s eyes and he feels himself rearranged, so his face is sitting in the crook of Aqua’s neck and if Terra were to shift slightly, their foreheads could touch. As Ven drifts, he hears the other two mumming two each other, and although it’s risky a move, moments later he hears Aqua whisper a fire spell to give the room added warmth, and Terra’s arms encircle them both. Ven falls asleep peacefully. * He dreams of a time when there were four of them living together, in this small shabby little cottage they call home, when the Master was still alive, before the government called him to the Capital to help with an outbreak. That’s what they then told Ven and the two elders is what claimed their Masters life. But it was no more than an excuse, a formality so no one could claim the government was lying. 

Shortly after that a ban on the magic that they were scared of, that they knew could and would over power them if given the chance. Since then it’s been the three of then living in the shabby but homely cottage with one less occupant, trying to keep low and help those who need it still. 

*

When Ven wakes it to an unusual quiet. There’s sounds of wood being shaven, coming from the porch where Terra normally sits, making weapons or utensils. There’s no soft humming coming from the desk in the corner close to the window where Aqua reads the old tomes of magic the Master had acquired. Ven feels the panic rising in his chest.

  _Have we been found out?_ Thoughts flood his mind of danger and fear, slowly getting up from the nest of pillows and one old blanket Ven can see the kitchen and bathroom are unoccupied, so he quietly makes his way to the porch where he can see the lantern lit but the door, and outside sitting by the flowerbed Ven can see Aqua and Terra, both together and safe from harm. 

Ven stands at the doorway watching as the two of them use the flowers to make crowns and chains and just watches them until Terra notices him and nudges Aqua’s shoulder, her face erupts with a smile and she gestures for Ven to come to them. 

“You two scared me shitless” Ven told them as he approached, bending down so he could see what Aquas hands were doing better with what light the little lamp in front of the three of them provide. Ven then sits down on the slightly damp earth, not quite having enough room to fit on the blanket Terra and Aqua are occupying in front of flower patch next to Aqua and leans over to grab a few flowers from the pile they had collected while he was asleep, his hands start mimicking the action Aquas hands make, only slightly sloppier.

Terra shoots Ven a glare. Language. Ven just pokes his tongue at Terra and climbs his way into Aquas lap, no longer having to sit on the damp earth, his flowers forgotten.

“Ven, can’t you see I’m doing something?” Aqua muses. Resting her chin on Vens head so she can continue to see what she’s doing.

“Yeah, but its warmer this way, and ‘sides this way I can really see what you’re doing!” Ven exclaims placing his hands near Aquas, watching intently. Beside them Terra grunts as he reaches in front of them to grab some more flowers and continues to weave them into his crown, with the last flowers weaved into the crown Terra holds it up for Ven to see, then places it atop Vens head. 

“You can be such a boy sometimes,” Aqua comments, the familiar snide used at Terra instead of herself “Although, it is nice to see you do nice things once in a while.” She finished. With a smile on her face she holds up her own crown and places it on Terra now multi crowned head. 

“Well don’t think it’s a bad thing if I do ‘boyish’ things,” Terra remarks while his hands go to Vens to guide him more accurately in making his crown. “How else could I do this?” Terra questions as he goes adjust a crown atop Aquas head, and peaks a kiss on her forehead. 

“How does being able to kiss Aqua make you anymore less of a man then me?” Ven questions, no longer focusing on the flowers in his hands and now looking at Terra through his lashes. At this Aqua groans. She shifts under Ven and breaks away from Terra, then begins to stand up hoisting Ven up with her. 

“That’s not what I meant, either of you. Come one I was messing around. Let’s go inside now okay? Dinner will need to be reheated.” As Aqua walks inside with Ven in her arms, Terra bends down to pick the lamp and the blanket from the ground and follows Aqua and Ven inside and closes the door. Once they’re all inside Aqua places Ven down and get to setting up the wards around the entrance to alert them if someone attempts to get in. 

Once all the wards have been set, the three of them sit down at the table with the newly heated food has placed down, the three occupants of the cottage begin to eat. 

*

After the food had been eaten, Aqua watched as Terra, with Ven on his back walked around putting the light around the cottage. She got up and went to the large mattress in the corner of the room and started to re-arrange the blankets and pillows into nest for the three of them to curl up in until they fell asleep. 

“Aqua, could you please turn the lantern on?” Terra asked as he came back from the bathroom, where now only the light form the moon shining through the windows laminated the tiny room.

“Sure.” Aqua replied hands moving to the lantern as the words left Terra’s mouth. Terra placing Ven down in the nest of blankets next to where Aqua was seated herself, placing the lantern at the head of the mattress where Ven would be able to see the light flickering when he awoke.

Terra gently sat down himself entangling his legs with Aquas, although while shifting a grumble escaped Ven, who had fallen asleep when riding on Terra’s back. 

“For someone who has already slept today, he drifted off quite quickly. Didn’t he?” Aqua asked fondly while running her finger through Ven’s hair. Catching on the small, blond tangles that were present from his previous nap. 

“Hum, I wonder what that would entail for when he gets older. He may never want to sleep again.” Terra mused, entwining his feet with Aqua’s, seeking the warmth they provided. They stayed like that for a while, watching the youngest of them sleep peacefully, curled at Aqua hip with his feet now on top of theirs.

“I hope not, then we’ll never sleep. You’ve seen how determined he can be to stay awake.” A reply from Aqua is heard as she shifts down the mattress to lay down, whilst trying not to shift Ven. 

*

“Ven come on, we need to get you into bed, staying up for two days straight isn’t healthy and it won’t help you improve anything. Your body needs to rest.” Aqua’s voice sounded distant, when she was speaking to him when he had his head under water in the bath. It wasn’t that Ven wanted to get stronger like Aqua and Terra thought. He was afraid. Afraid of sleeping. To close his eyes and never see them again. Just like the master. 

“I’m fine. See?” Ven claimed. Ven felt a pressure placed on his shoulders folded by something on his head. 

“Ven, you’re really not fine. You just picked a Peony buddy. I mean you can eat it if you want, but that’s normally used for tea. ” Terra had stated from above Ven, draping himself atop Ven, slowly running his hand along Ven’s to reach the flower and take it from him. 

“But I don’t want to sleep,” Tears started to fall from at Ven’s eyes. “I don’t want to go to sleep and wake up alone.” Ven confessed. Terra’s arm encircled him from behind while Aqua walked up to the two of them. One hand was placed on his cheek. The other reached into the garden where the Peony had been picked from.

“Did Terra and I vanish while you stayed up last night?” Aqua questioned. Ven shook his head fiercely, tears flying. Ven knew they didn’t go anywhere, he had been watching the rise and fall of their chests. “See? Nothing is going to happen to us.” A smile lit up Aqua’s face to reassure Ven. 

“Now let us go inside, yeah?” Terra spoke up. Hoisting Ven by his arm pits. “Let’s have some tea, but not Peony, I think you’ve had enough of that Ven.” Aqua watched as she finished picking the flowers then trailing after her boys. 

*

“Yeah, he stated eating flowers. But I am glad that we managed to convince him that we were staying with him.” Terra replied, joining Aqua in lying down on the mattress. His hand reaching over Aqua to meet her hand playing with Vens hair. 

“Hum, I’m glad to, but I recon Ven was just frightened. Given we all were after we lost the master, but Ven was the youngest of us, and he had gone through so much before.” Aqua voiced her thoughts to Terra, turning to face him.

“Hey, everything will be alright. The government knew Eraqus had us living with him as his adopted children, however they don’t know that we were his students, so were safe here. We just need to keep our heads down, protect each other and not stand up or oppose the government.” Terra told Aqua. Looking in her eyes, he told her the truth. Eraqus had never officially filled out any form to state that the three of them where his student in magic, only that he had adopted three orphan children when he had found them staved and weak in the darker part of The World that Never Was. “So lets not think about this now, we need to be here for each other. We should deal with this in the future when we need to. Okay?” Terra had finished. Kissing the corner of Aquas eyes. He turned to envelop both Aquas and Ven in his arms as the settled down to sleep.

“Okay.” Were Aquas words before she turned back to face Ven and Place her nose in his hair and falling to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> youngsters get intorduced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might have trigger warnings for mentions of blood. Nothing to graphic. Hopefully.

When Aqua awoke she could immediately point out three things. One, her feet were cold, which meant that Ven had gathered the blanket up with his feet and bundled his feet up. Two, Terra was pressed firmly against her back, which was causing her to sweat. Three, Aqua could feel the tell-tale looseness in her hips that came as an early warning sign for when her bleeding starts. Sighing Aqua starts to wriggle her way out of Terras grasp and replaces herself with Ven, she watches as they curl around each other seeking the warmth she left behind.

Aqua takes the lantern of the floor from when Ven had placed it after getting up in the night and puts the flame out then returns the lantern to its place on the shelve.  
_Socks, socks,_ come Aquas thoughts as she starts rummaging around for the pair of socks Terra had on the other day.  She gets to work on breakfast for the three of them, something warm to fill them up as the winter chill is creeping in. Aqua decides to make rice porridge, she gets to wash the rice that they had received from the old man Merlin in town at the beginning of the week in exchange for their flowers and vegetables. She then turns the burner on in the centre of small cottage and allows the rice to cook as well as heat the room for when her two boys wake. It takes terra a whole of ten minutes to awake. A further five to consider moving.

“Hey,” comes Terras voice, rough still with sleep “Stole my socks I see.” He continues when he takes note of Aquas feet. Terra doesn’t get out of bed, just re-adjusts Vens octopus like grip so he can sit up and have the sleeping Ventus on his lap.

“Just long enough to get the place warmed up a bit,” Aqua told him as she leaned forward away from the warmth provided by the burner and reached to run her hand through Terra sleep mused hair.  “And besides, be grateful I didn’t take the blanket with me, the way this little sprite sleeps.” Aqua mused as she shook the pot on the burner to ensure the rice didn’t stick. The remaining fifteen minutes is spent between the two making quiet chatter and waking up the youngest to coax him to stay awake and let go of Terra long enough to eat. They only manage the former.

*

Its later in the afternoon when the three decide to travel into town. The trek isn’t long, about one and a half kilometres or so and when they get into town Ven just really wants to leave so he tugs on the sleeve of Aquas thick cream jacket in an attempt to have the three of them turn home.

“Ven, it’ll be fine okay? We just need to pick up a few things then we’ll be off okay?” Comes Terras reassuring presence, as he links hands with Ven and Aqua. However Ven knows Terra is a nervous as him, after all the government has been saying how they will be coming to the more remote towns and placing their soldiers to look for any sign of the rebellion that had been slowly clawing its way back from the grave with the remaining able founders.

“As Terra said, lets just pick up what we need and then we’ll go okay?” Ven saw that Aqua had started to swing her arm with Terra. Ven decided to make it a contest of who could swing higher. Before Ven knew it they had made it to the Apothecary, where Aqua had asked for some chamomile and some Elixir, which Ven knew tasted bad from all the times he way sick. _Oh, Aqua must think we’ll get sick._ Which was more than likely to happen as Terra and himself had taken a liking to running in the rain. After thanking the apothecaries' for their help, Ven saw that they were walking over to the shop Ven knew was owned by Kairi’s Grandmother.

Once Kairi had spotted the three of them walking toward the shop she ran back into the house nestled behind the shop to fetch her Grandmother, because even though Kairi was six years old, she still wasn’t allowed to handle the customer’s money by herself.

“Why, hello there, young ones,” Kairi’s grandmother greeted as she came trotting out of the house. “What can I help you with today?” She asked although her store was a one product store, Ven just reckoned she did this to amuse herself.

“We would like to purchase some of your fine blankets this cold day.” Terra had jested with the old woman, at this Kairi had laughed and started to bounce on her heels, eagerness to help run the shop.

“How many?” Kairi asked her small head bobbing up behind the counter as she stood on the stool next to her Grandmother. Ven waved at her and held up two fingers, showing the child the amount they wanted. Kairi waved back and scamped of to get the blankets.  
When she returned it was with two big fluffy blankets which Aqua had immediately opened her mouth to protest to.

“Nonsense child, two for the price of an old ratty one,” The old woman said upon seeing Aqua open her mouth “It’s the least I can do for teaching little Kairi here. And ‘sides winter is around the corner, you three will need them in that little run down cottage of yours.” She continued, handing back the munny she wouldn’t take for Aqua.

“At least let me give some to Kairi, for being so helpful today.” Aqua had counted at, Ven could tell she felt bad not paying the full price, but their money was tight. The old woman had nodded and Aqua handed fifteen of the munny in her hand to the small child with a quiet ‘don’t spend it all in one place’.  With that they said the goodbyes and walked off with their goods in tow.

When they had got three shops down an ‘Excuse me, missy’ had stopped them. Standing in front of them was a man with bright red hair piercing the grey hues of the day, but what was more that he was wearing the uniform of the government’s soldiers.

“The old woman at the shop you were just at had spoken of you teaching that young child. May I inquire as to what you teach?” He continued, his words coming out in a drawl. Beside him Ven felt Terra tense. His own hands curled into fists.

“Yes, I teach that young girl how to read and write when she’s too so much for her grandmother to handle.” Aqua replied smoothly. Then she grasped Vens hand in hers and walked around the solider, in which Ven held onto Terras shirt, as he got put with carrying the blankets, making a move to leave the town, because if they leave the solider can’t pester then any more. They left with the solider looking after them. When they got far enough away out of sight they ran home. 

*

“We’re fine, we’re fine.” Terra repeated, huffing out of breath from the run. Ven was unsure if he was saying those words to reassure himself or himself and Aqua. The blankets had been abandoned on the floor beside the entrance in their haste to get inside. Terras hand reach out grasp Ven and Aqua, burying his nose into Vens hair. Aquas arms come up and encircle them both.

“He has no reason to come here, I told him the truth, we _do_ only teach literacy and numeracy,” Aqua stated however the ‘ _Unless they find out the Master raised us_ ’ went unspoken between the three of them. “But it’s okay, no one in town would tell the soldiers that.” She finished. Pushing out of the embrace she started and gathered the dropped blankets and placed them upon the mattress.

They pass the next couple of hours in content silence with Ven sitting on the porch watching as Terra and Aqua practice their keyblade skills with Aqua occasional switching to the bow Terra had whittled for her to replace her magic. So far Terra had behind Aqua in hits, where Aqua had been leading Terra into the path of the dummy arrows, when they both stopped and turned their heads to look down the path leading to the cottage.  
What could be heard was akin to chocobos running away from their farmer, but with the shrills of children enjoying themselves with is exactly what had rounded the corner. Ven saw Sora and Riku accompanied with Kairi all chasing each other like the three tots normally do, while Riku was holding a saw box in his hands, trying to keep it away from Sora.

“Now then, who has decided to visit us this fine day?” Terra jokigly asked the children as Riku ran to him.

“Mum made you guys some sweet cakes!” The small child exclaims holding up the box with the mentioned treats. At this Ven sees Terras face pull into a surprised look and a gasp escapes his mouth, humouring Riku as he takes the box form Riku’s small hands.

“Inside you three.” Terra continues now with the box in his hand, gesturing for the three children to go inside the cottage. Ven hears a thud and looks over from where he watched the three run over to Terra and Aqua to see Aqua had her keyblade on Terras head.

“You’re wide open,” She chides “Way to set an example for Ven.” Aqua had finished with a smile on her face. She takes the box of sweet cakes from Terras hands then runs inside. Terra following closer behind. Ven enjoys it when the two of them act like the world isn’t on their shoulders. They look their age and worry free.

 

When Ven joins the other five inside they were seated at the small table all squished next to each other and the sweet cakes out in the open in the box in the centre, and chubby little hands reaching in.

“So, what brings you guys here?” Ven finally asks. He sits himself down between Terra and Kairi, with the latter turning to him in a silent request to braid her hair.

“Old man Merlin wanted us to come here and tell you guyes about the solider in town. Saying something about us not drawing attention ‘cause we’re kids and we come here often.” Sora told them, his cheeks squirreling out and crumbles flying free from his mouth. Ven’s hands still in Kairis hair, then he feels a large warm hand on the small of his back. “They said that he had been askin’ question ‘bout you guyes. But don’t worry no one is saying anything!” He continues, oblivious to the elders stiffening at the words he is happily saying.

“Sora, you’re gross.” Kairi commented, screwing her nose up at the crumbles that fly from the small boys’ mouth. That just earned Kairi a big grin from Sora as well as a sweet cake pulled from the box as a peace offering. Ven catches Aqua leaning down near Sora to wipe his mouth with a tissue and a kind reminder not to talk when he’s eating.

“Thank you for letting us know, you guys. Why don’t we go out to the garden and I’ll teach you three about the plants.” Aqua suggested lightly, with a sweet tone in her voice. The light in their eyes lit up at the fact Aqua was going to teach them something new. Ven pulled a thin ribbon from in front of him to secure the braid he had put in Kairi’s hair, then watched as they all followed Aqua out into the garden like baby ducklings following their mother.

“Don’t worry, Aqua and I will make everything work out, okay? So don’t fret. That our job.” Terra sternly told Ven as he was pulled into Terras lap.

“It’s my job to. I can’t just leave it to you two. I’m in this relationship too. Please don’t do this to me, or I’ll follow you to regardless,” Ven tell him, twisting his body so he can look Terra in the eye. “Let’s go see what Aquas teaching them.” Already pulling himself to his feet to go and resume his place sitting on the porch.

They both sit next to each other on the porch shoulders and hips pressed tightly together watching ad Aqua kneels in the dirt her hands already tinged brown form the earth in which she was gently guiding the hands of Riku in handing the seeds and how to place them into the ground without damaging them.  She continues teaching them until the sun starts to set, and sends the children home each with a flower crown on their heads that Terra and Ven made while watching. Riku shouted over his shoulder with a promise to come and collect the box tomorrow when he and Sora make the milk round. The three then retire inside once the three Sora, Riku and Kairi have gotten so small in the distance they appear to have vanished.

 

*

Amongst the shadows of the plant life the Red Haired soliders looks on at the three unsuspecting young adults.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An image of how Ven braided Kairi's hair. View it [Here](http://starsbreadus.tumblr.com/image/140271899029)
> 
> The mention of blood in the a mention toward a females menstruation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world goes to shit

The solider had been hanging around for a month now, and with that came the discovery of his name, Axel.

Axel had turned out to be quite a talkative man, he would be walking through town and striking up conversations with people as well as helping others namely the elderly carrying their heavy trades. However he once had made the mistake of making an offhanded joking comment (so the people say) at Scrooge Mc-Duck about the poor man’s name and how it had sounded like he was related to a Quack, which is a small creature that looks like a smaller chocobo, but has a puffier coat of feathers and a terrible temperament, which in all matches Scrooge perfectly, the village folks just know not to point the obvious out to him.

After the encounter Axel could be seen walking around with half melted dairy products in his hair and soaked into his shirt, until he had returned to the inn he was staying in where the inn keeper had complained that he should leave for a while because his presence in the village and sometimes the two hooded figures that had accompanied into town at times had set the villagers on edge. The inn keeper who was a loud boisterous lady had always spoke her mind without fear of the government.

So a few minutes later Axel had a bag on his back and was walking out of town away from the neighbouring towns. Later the inn keep would find twice the amount of money he needed to leave for the amount of time he had specified he would be away.

*

Terra had been awoken by Ven. He had been shaken awake by a wild eyed Ven asking if Terra could to hear the singing coming from the woods surrounding them.   
Terra in fact could hear the singing, but he just rolled over laid half atop Ven and hooked his leg around one of Vens.

“It’s most likely just one of the teens from the village or neighbouring village trying to kicks form scaring people. Just go back to sleep. Aqua will waken if anyone tries to get in.” Terra’s voice was thick with sleep as he murmured in to Vens ear.

The surrounding areas covered by woods had always had the legend about bad omens coming if a person hears singing from the woods at night, thus prompting local kids trying to play tricks on the villages who lived closer to the woods. Shortly after Terra felt Ven relax and fall back to sleep under him.

*

“Terra, we’re going to collect wood!” Aqua had called from outside the cottage as she watched Ven tie his laces around his thick boots. A confirming grunt could be heard from the inside where Terra was still wrapped up in the blankets.

Ven then handed one of axe’s Terra had made, while he placed the other in the sled to drag along behind him to carry the wood back.

“Ven, calm down, you’re shaking” Aqua calmly told Ven, watching him shake excitedly most of the way into the woods.

“Yeah, but I can’t.” He replied with a face spitting grin. Aqua knew why Ven was so happy. Today was Vens birthday in which he was turning eighteen.

“Alright. But be careful while cutting down the trees, don’t hurt yourself.” Aqua told him with a small laugh to her voice.

The both of them worked on the own tree for a while, cutting in silence until Ven had stopped and turned to Aqua with a confusing look on his face.

“Hey, Aqua did you just see that figure ran past?” He asked, his face pale white in appearance. Aqua shook her head in quiet concern, gesturing for Ven to continue. “I don’t know, it looked like a female? But the clothing looked like the garb the government soldiers wear, the black fitted cloaks with the gold trim. But it’s different form the man who had been around for the past month. Smaller in fame, so it couldn’t have been him dressing up.” Ven had finished already making a move to load up the cut wood on sled to drag it back to cottage.

“It’s okay. He left remember. Someone’s just joking around.” Aqua tried to reassure, moving to help drag the sled. Between the two of them they got the wood back quicker than the time it took them to go out into the woods.

Aqua ushered Ven through the door first and followed close behind locking the door tightly behind her.

“Woah, hey, what’s wrong?” Terra questioned his armful Ven who had his face buried in his chest. Ven was only murmuring ‘the singing, the singing’ over and over again. Confused Terra looked to Aqua.

“He says he saw a solider in the woods, ran by us.” She elaborated. Aqua could feel the colour draining from her face as she watched Terra’s expression drop.

“Ven, go pack a bag.” Terra spoke, watching the boy slowly detaches himself from around him and reaches under the mattress and walks over to the shelving to back some clothes and the to the kitchen to pack enough food for three.

The two elders shared a look to each other and reached for the amounts of weapons that Terra had crafted.

“We should to wait for nightfall to move. I’m so sorry Ven.” _For the birthday that went un-celebrated_ went unsaid as Aqua turned Ven brushing a hand through his hair. Tear filled eye met Aquas and Ven gave a slight nod to convey he accepted her apology.

*

When night had fallen, the three of them made their move. A bag of supplies carried by Ven, weapons held by Terra whilst Aqua held the low lit lantern to led the way. The night was by no means silent as the previous night’s singing could be heard, further away, faint, but still present in the usually silent night.

They had made it outside the village when Merlin had stopped them.

“I knew this day would come,” His voice splitting the silences of the sleeping village. When he stepped closer towards them Aqua could see his face was troubled, in his hands he held a stone used by the late Master Eraqus, Merlin and Yen Sid. “Take this, use it to alert Yen Sid to your arrival. The town is sleeping and if you can make it to neutral ground before dawn you’ll be safe. The village will stall for you. Good luck, children.” He pressed the stone into Aquas hands (they never got the chance to return it) and walked back in the direction of his house slowly slipping back into the darkness. Before Aqua could call after him Terra placed a hand on her shoulder from behind as a silent push to keep moving forward as Merlin had said.

They had been walking for hours before the signs of neutral ground where showing. The land was more green had more to yield from it as the government couldn’t touch the land and ruin it form mining. The air held a more vibrant smell and every step the trio took closer towards Yen Sid home the more the weight of the world lifted from their shoulders.

An arrow shot out of the predawn sky from just beyond the low hill.

“Hey, it’s just as you said red! We leave them alone and spook them and they run like mice.” A voice which came from a black haired man who held an altered cross bow spoke of his shoulder to someone out of view. He turned to them with a gleeful look on his face as he readied to fire another arrow.

“You got to be careful Pops, these three aren’t like mice, there more like gross slimly snakes.” The familiar voice of Axel replied as the head of shocking red came up from over the small bend in the landscape. The former man had pulled a face at the mention of slimly snakes.

Aqua could feel Terra pulling her behind him, in which she moved with his tugs, not taking her eyes of the gold trim of their uniforms, which was the most visible in low light. A bright light had Aqua shielding her eyes and reaching for Ven as she realised that Terra had just summoned his keyblade. Earth Shaker was held firmly in Terra grip in a defensive stance in front of the three. Ven was trying not to shake next to her, but she could feel the ever so slight trembles he was giving of and the hand that clasped hers that bit tighter.

“Aqua, take Ven and run. I’ll by you two sometime.” Terra’s face was set, his body tensing, coiling ready to spring into action. She knew that Terra wouldn’t allow her to get a word in, to protest at what he was doing was stupid and that Ven and herself could and would (will) fight. A brief touch to the back of Terra’s neck was all she was allowing him in parting before she wrapped her arm around Vens waist and ran.

*

Terra didn’t get so much as a few blocks into the fight against the two soldiers until something solid had hit into his side, forcing him down and Aqua had taken her place Rainfell in hand with her keyblade creating the light of ice barrage as her foot strikes Terra’s side and shoves him in the direction of Ventus.

“Terra, Ven… You better stay strong for me.” Terra heard Aqua say before the world fell apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while to come out.
> 
> Have a design of the the cottage they live in. [Here](http://starsbreadus.tumblr.com/post/cottage-design)
> 
> come yell at me about stuff [Yoo](http://starsbreadus.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry fro such a delay between these chapters.   
> I was dreading the latter half of this piece and life got a bit more active. 
> 
> I did try go for a longer chapter but I guess around 1000 is the best I can do...

Ventus was terrified. His lungs were burning and his legs pumping, Aqua could still be heard and if Ven strained his ears he could her shouting taunts at the two soldiers. He spared a glance over his shoulder, relying on Terra to keep him running straight, and saw plumes of light shooting out in all directions, Vens heart sunk.  A hand had moved from gripping his upper arm to the nape of his neck. It was Terra telling him not to look back, _there’s nothing we can do._

The land they were running over was roaming with hills along with more than worldly possible hole dug by some small creature, and more than once Ven had stumbled, with Terras arm wrapped around his waist to keep Ven form colliding with the ground.  By the time they had stopped running the sun had already passed over head and was midway of setting behind them as they decided to stop.

“Ven, are you okay?” Terra kneeled down at Vens eye level and checked him over for obvious wounds. Ven could feel his head shaking viciously, his eyes to blurry and hot to see anything in front of him anymore.

“We just left her. Why? We could have taken them altogether!” His voice was no more than a thick and strained thing from the lump in his throat. A moment later Vens legs gave out, between all the running and his emotional exhaustion Vens legs could hold him up no longer.  

Ven fell to the ground between Terra’s legs, as Ven felt Terra guide his head into the crook of his neck. Whilst staining the collar of Terras shirt with his tears, Ven felt himself slip, darkness pulling at the corners of his conscious. The next thing Ven could see was not Terras dusty brown shirt, nor the cruelly clear sky, but what he saw was an abundance of rock overhead. Sitting up so quickly his head spun, it was noticed that not just was the rock above him, but also below and surrounding.

“Terra!” His throat sore and dry, gave a hoarse cry for the one he knew was still with him. But the thought of Terra leaving him to, going to place that he can’t reach as he is now, make a fear blossom deep within his belly and slowly rise to encase his heart made Ven feel ill. His shoulders shuddered and blood pounded in his ears that he didn’t notice Terra until and heavy hand fell on his shoulder.

“Ven calm down.” Terra cooed out. His hand holding Ven down when he lurched back “We’re safe here for now. But please don’t yell. I didn’t mean to scare you.” Terra continued, past him Ven noticed fallen branches, which Terra was most likely gathering for a fire, which told Ven the trance was somewhat close to where they were, but also that smoke would draw attention, and Ven knew that because Terra had taught him that, which made no sense why Terra would be gathering wood for the cold cavern they had taken shelter in.

“Terra, the wood.” He decided to get it out with now and not beat around the bush. He heard a _hum_ and saw Terra turn his head, to look at the wood as well.

“Oh, the mist has fallen over these parts,” pulling out a map Terra continued “I moved us a bit closer to Castle Oblivion, heh, would in their right mind would think that wed move to such a dangerous place?” Terra tapped his finger on the map as he spoke. “I figured since the mist is thick here, the smoke for the fire would be a fair bit harder to notice.” Ven nodded at Terras words, which made sense. When the Master was with them, he always said to stay well away of the castle, claiming that he had lost a dear friend there once when he was younger, and when the friend was found that they had no memories of the event leading up to and during his stay in the castle. It was also said the mist was produced by the people of the closest town to the castle to let travellers know when they were getting to close, and acted as a safe distance to keep just on the edge of the mist to not get lost.

“So this is what we’re going to do,” Terra announced softly, his finger moving from their current location toward the spot that represented Twilight Town on the map. “We can no longer go to Yen Sid for protection of the neutral ground, so we’ll make our way toward Twilight Town and then figure something out form there. Ven we will get Aqua back. I promise you.” Terras voice was wavering, Ven noticed as Terras hand reached to the pack that had been placed on the rock wall and pulled out an ink pen. Terras hand made a circle around their current location and the location of Twilight Town.   
“Here’s what we’re going to do. We’re going to split up. You’ll take the route that goes to the north and then loops back around and come in from the east. I know it’s much longer, however it’s safer taking the longer route than having you take the route that goes from the south. Speaking of which that’s the path I’ll take.” His hand was drawing out on the map the paths they were intended to take.

“Okay. But why Twilight Town? Don’t the off duty soldiers got there after- ” Ven cut himself off. Of course Terra would Think Twilight Town. Why would you think that the people who are trying to escape you would go straight to you?  
Ven looked at Terras face to see a smirk that showed Ven he caught on correctly.

“Come on, let’s eat some of the food, get warm and get some rest. Do you want to take the first watch? Or do want to rest some more?” Ven watched as his face had become somber.

“I’ll take the first watch, I’ll wake you… four hours after you fell asleep.” Ven told him. It’s not fair that Terra would be taking the first watch when Ven had already slept for a number of hours. A nod form Terra showed he respected Ven’s decision. So they are and got the fire going. Ven watched as Terra curled up with his pack under his head and one of the thinnest blankets they had packed as he lay next to fire to drift off. Ven sat with his back pressed flush to Terras back as he watched the direction of the entrance and gazed at the smoke that drifted up from the fire.

 

*

 

Aqua could tell her finger tips were raw. All the magic that she had been channelling up them took a toll on the skin that it was beneath. But it was a pain Aqua could live with. The more she distracted the soldiers in front of her, the longer Terra and Ven had to escape. And the pain in her fingertips felt like nothing to fact that her magic was flowing freely in her blood stream and pulsing under her skin.  She had missed this feeling.

Aqua watched as the light from the magic she cast gave way to Ice Barrage. The cold way familiar to her, Eraqus had told her once that ice was her natural magic attribute, which is why she found so easy to cast, whilst Terra was so free with his casting of earth.

The man called Pops had been taken surprised by the sudden light and consecutive attack, which had sent him flying, whilst Axel had dodged around the attack and charged at Aqua.   
She brought her keyblade up to defend against the fire encased twin Chakrams, the heat was enough to make her raw skin blister, and the force that he was placing into his weapons made her knees buckle when Rainfell met the others weapons.

Aqua couldn’t see a plan out. She could almost always find her way of any given situation, but this time she couldn’t. All she wanted to do was stall these two men so that Terra and Ven could make it to safety, whether it was a neutral zone or a place high in the trees.  
When Aqua had managed to break Axels attack, she dodged away and out of his range whilst trying to scan the area for the other. Although she saw what direction he had been flow into, she couldn’t see where he was, if he had gotten up at all.

“Your friend seems to have gotten bored and left us.” Aqua quipped at the other, trying to draw them both out. The only response she got was Axel smirking at her. Aqua could feel her heart pounding in her chest, _that oh light what have I done?_ A foolish mistake to make, but Aqua turned her back to Axel and looked in the direction that Terra had pulled Ven along with him. She had let the one thing she could not allow to happen, happen. She had failed herself and her late master, as well as her boys. Her thoughts were stopped short by a searing hot pain in the back of her calf. Almost like the first time Aqua had cast a fire spell, the pain that came with not shielding the skin form the heat.

Looking down Aqua saw that it was an arrow. An arrow with a faint purple glow. Lodged in her right calf. Her head whipped up fast enough her neck felt sore, and standing next to Axel she saw the other man. He was grinning like Christmas had come early for him when he noticed her eyes on him. The pain was horrible, but she could still move, Aqua turned limping more than walking to ease the pain and pressure.

“Oh, look at that, the injured Bluebird is putting up a pitiful fight.” Pops had sounded just as ecstatic as he looked. Aqua saw the light of the shoot just a fraction too late. By the time her keyblade had been lifted into a defensive position. The pain in her calf felt like nothing towards the pain now erupting from her belly. It _hurt._ Her clothing was growing slick and sticky as the blood was rung from the wound, gravity taking it down, soon, her feet would be covered in the blood and then she would be useless to do anything.

Her vision was slipping as gold of their uniforms was making their way toward her.

A sharp tug at her hair as she started to fall, keeping her upright.

“Such a pitiful denizen of light” were the last words that she heard before the darkness over took he mind. Words filled with contempt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aqua's memories get muddled. Terra puts his plan in motion. Ven runs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so late.  
> I just started uni so that's taking up my time.   
> That and this chapter was a bit difficult to write.
> 
> I hope that the *slightly* longer chapter makes up for it.

 

When Aqua awoke, she could tell it was from the harsh impact of stone upon her body and she felt her head bounce.  
At that moment Aqua had a hard time thinking why she were she was and why it hurt so damn much to move her legs. Her mind was foggy and muddled like the cold mornings after rain that she had watched Ven and Terra run through the puddles.  
Slowly the fogged cleared form her mind. She could smell the cold and damp of wherever she was lying. The mold that hadn’t been cleaned from the water dripping through the ceiling. The cold helped to, Aqua found. Her mind was clearing faster than she thought, and then she remembered why it hurt to move her legs.

She moved her hands to her abdomen feeling for the hole she can remembering being pierced into her skin and tore through her innards. But there was no wound, just tender flesh that hurt if she pushed too hard with her fingers. But Aqua had no waking knowledge of casting a curaga, and she had no idea if curaga could be cast when unconscious. She suspects that wherever she if the people that took her here healed her wounds. Which would mean that it was the soldiers who had healed her.

Aqua felt panic raise up in her throat. She had no idea what they did to her, if anything at all. However she knows that the people who had wished her master dead would not let the chance pass them to make her theirs in some way, weather for war or a trophy to gloat with. Aqua knew that they would.  
She feels sick now. She wants to throw up, but her stomach is empty. She can’t bring herself to force the fluid form her stomach up. She knows that would just leave her with a bad taste in her mouth and feeling of hate for herself.

*

Aqua has no means to tell how much time has passed. When she hears voices she’s fighting to keep her eyes open, she knows that one of the voices belongs to Axel, but the other is much lighter and softer, almost feminine and the voice sounds hesitant.

“It’ll be alright, she’s full of drugs that supress her magic and memories, and ‘sides Vexen said that she hasn’t been sleeping. She’ll be too weak to move. It’s okay.” His voice was calm. Nothing like what it was during their fight, but something more sweet like, like when he was talking to the old ladies and young children in the village.  
Aqua knew she should be alarmed with the knowledge the Axel had said that she was up to ears with drugs buts she didn’t have it in her to care. Her mind was fuzzy. When the door opened Aqua she saw a mousy looking girl with black hair and bright blue eyes like she faintly remembers that Ven had. In her hands she held a tray of berries. _Well that’s new,_ Aqua thought that the girl would have something to do with the new food choice. Before she would always be feed some kind of gray gruel that she refused to eat.  
The girl with the berries walked closer to her, into the cell with Axel standing watch at the door, looking more like her was watching from people interrupting form the outside, not concerned with Aqua getting out.  
When the girl presented the berries to Aqua, she must of seen the look on her face because she suddenly picked up a berry and placed in tin her mouth and began to chew. When she had swallowed the fruit she opened her mouth to show Aqua that she had swallowed the fruit. Aqua didn’t trust that the area she had picked the berry from, Aqua thought that the girl had planted that berry to fool Aqua. So watching the girl’s reaction Aqua picked up a berry from the closer to her and passed it to the girl. Aqua watched as she gently picked the berry up from Aqua’s outstretched hand and placed it in her mouth, all with a small smile on her face.

“They’re safe to eat.” The girl happily chirps with her sweet voice. Picking up another berry and breaking the skin with her teeth.  
Not quite trust Aqua picks up a berry and opens it to allow the juice to flow out and she rubs it along the skin under her bottom lip, like the kind old man with the well-worn hands had told her. When she doesn’t feel the tell-tale tingle of a poison fruit Aqua hesitantly places the berry into her mouth.

“They’re good aren’t they? Oh, I’m Xion by the way. Can you talk?” the girl – Xion – talks in an endless flow of babble, evenly splitting the remaining berries between them as she talks.

“How… long - how long have I been – Terra, Ven.” Aqua feels her throat scrap raw with her un-used voice. As she asks the question she watches as Xion’s face falls and Axel’s body tenses with the possible answer to Aquas question or her reaction.

“It’s been a couple of months since I returned so maybe three or four months you’ve been here.” Xion replies, her face fallen as she watches Aquas face, with the same tension of Axels body.

“Months…” Aqua mummers. She knows that she should be out raged with that knowledge, but she doesn’t know why. Just a hollow feeling weighs in her chest.  
She can feel herself nodding, her head bobbing in a slow rhythm. Her eyes feels wet. Why?

With her tears falling quietly they eat the remainder of berries. Aqua glances at Axel more often than not, but he’s either looking out the door or at Xion. When Axel steps into the room to get Xion’s attention, Aqua crawls further back into the cell. She only has bad memories and feeling form the red haired- man. Axel’s face falls more when he notices.

When footsteps echo down the hall, Aqua notices both the two soldiers stiffen in front of her. Axels moves to the door, and Aqua can hear talking, with Xion trying to give her a reassuring smile, Aqua knows it’s strained.

“Vexen, let me do it.” Axel’s voice echoes softly.  A gruff noise is hear in response, followed by a low harsh whisper too low for Aqua to clearly hear. Soon after Axel walks back into the room, with a sour looking man hovering in the door way with and unpleasant look directed at both her and Axel.

“Xion get out. Close the door behind you.” Axel’s voice is nothing like the clam tones that it was a few moments prior. With a rushed glance in Axels direction, and a bob of her head in Aquas direction, before she slowly moves to the door staying far away from Vexen as possible in the small doorway, before the room gets darker with the closing of the door.

“I’m sorry for what I’m going to do.” He mutters as he moves to the corner of the room and pours the dark liquid down the small drain there. When her turns to her, he strikes her across the cheek. And again and again ‘till his hand stops and he places it in-front of her mouth.

“Bite me. It need to look like I gave the liquid to you, and that you didn’t corporate.” His voice is soft as he more forcefully places his hand in her face.

Aqua quickly bite his hand, hard, a part of her knows its revenge for the hitting, all the pain he caused her in the past. She bites hard enough to feel blood on her tongue and hears a hiss from Axel. When she let’s go he then pats her head, and quickly throws the glass container at the wall, and shouts as he throws the door open. It’s slammed shut without a backward glance. Later Xion whispers with to her through the door. She tells Aqua about what’s happing in the world and how Ven is safe, away from the government not to be treated with the same type of treatment she has been treated with. Xion doesn’t mention Terra. Aqua can hear the lump in the throat. Aqua likes Xion, she remains Aqua of a small red haired child.

*

When Terra tells Ven to run, he does, looking back only once before he runs in the direction Terra laid out on the map.

He turns to face the two soldiers form before, and if it means he’s seeing them now it mean that Aqua got caught and that itself scares Terra, Aqua isn’t weak by any means.

“So you sent the little child away?” The elder sneers, while the red head looks away, uneasy for his eyes to travel in the direction Ven ran. Terra knew that when Ven and Aqua found out his plan, they would be upset. Not of what he was doing, but because of the fact that Terra couldn’t trust them, and Terra felt horrid for it.

“Yeah. I did. What if I want to play chase the rabbit with the kid? He’s annoying and weak. Would you like to join?” Terra wants to be sick. He can’t believe he offered Vens head like it was nothing, saying he was weak when Ven is so strong. What’s more, it’s to the very people who killed their master, and took Aqua away and ruined their peaceful life.

The elder throws a look at Terra, a Cheshire grin on his face. He slings his arm around his companion’s shoulders and turn their backs to Terra. A very dumb move, but Terra can see the man’s finger on the trigger of his glowing gun.

An animated discussion takes place in hush whispers. When the two of them turn back, it’s to a nod of agreement. Terra’s heart squeezes

“We’ll hand cuff you and take away that Keyblade of yours for the time being. ‘Till we get back and know that we can trust you.” The elder one says casually, like hand cuffing people and having them travel with them with the idea of joining them is a normal occurrence. Terra feels the hand cuff part might be true. But most of the people probably end up dead.

“Which way did the kid run?” The one with fiery hair grunts when he tries Terra’s hands behind his back. A hand slipped into his and pulled Earth Shaker form his grasp. Terra didn’t put up a fight.

“I sent him to the trees surrounding Castle Oblivion.” Terra murmured back in response. A lie. But they wouldn’t know until Ven had made it to his friends Mickey’s. He just hopped he could make some excuse as to why they won’t find him.

“You want the kid to get lost forever or something? Why send him there if you want to chase him?” The elder questioned. Terra knows that the forest makes travellers lose their way, makes them forget who they were and what they were doing before the stumbled into the forest.

“He doesn’t know that. I wanted to catch him before he got too far into the mist. So he just started to have a grasp of what was going on.” Terra wanted to throw up. He would rather be unconscious or lay paralysed than to talk about getting the drop on Ven and watching the way his face changed when he saw that Terra was going to attack him. The elderly man looked ecstatic at the idea, however. The red head looked like he shared Terra’s idea of throwing up.

“Alright. Let’s get a move on is we want to catch the little mouse before he forgets everything. Axel you keep an eye on our friend here.” The man turned his back, leaving Axel the one who cuffed his hands and took away his keyblade to now  watch over him while the other has his back turned.

Terra think that he might be dead before he can get his plan into motion, when they can’t find Ven.

 

*

 

Ventus wants to stop. He wants to stop running and go help Terra. If they can after Terra and himself then Aqua had been over powered by them, and if Aqua fell Ven doesn’t know if Terra can hold on. But Ven knows that Terra is so much stronger than himself and Aqua, he had more power in his frame. Ven doesn’t give up hope.

His legs hurt, never like this before. Not when their Master had make them run the entirety of the village for two hours.  Not like the time Terra took him to visit Yen Sid for an errand for their Master. But most of all Ven wanted to be sick. He was distraught and home sick. He wanted nothing more than to be under the warm blankets with his feet against Aqua’s leg and the soft light of the lamp above his head.

But Ventus knew that wasn’t going to happen. They would all most likely share the same fate as their Master.

Ven’s legs fell out from underneath him, they were shaking and cramping, protesting from running to long with little to know rest.  Ven looked around, he recalled the map Terra had shown him earlier. He only made enough progress to stop for a small break, then it would be back to running.  
Ven figures if he asks around enough he could find someone kind enough going the same way to give him a trip.

When Ven had told Terra that he knew someone of importance in Disney town, Terra got a determined look on his face. He had told Ven that if anything we’re to happen he was to go there and stay safe, so when the solders showed up, Terra all but pushed Ven in the direction.

Ven found a cove under a tree root and curled into it. His smaller body fit into it with little left to the cold. Ven was upset, he was distraught and knew that he had to push on. When he woke form his nap he was going to carry on and he would get help for Terra and Aqua. He would talk to Mickey and pled him to help.  


Ven fell asleep crying, when he awoke an hour later to the cold wind blowing in his face, his cheeks were cold and he could feel the tracks left from the tears.

Ven got up and ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [come yell at me on tumblr](http://starsbreadus.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of the story 'It Started With a Promise'.  
> I hope that I can give this story a good chance. The original story doesn't need to be read to understand this.  
> It was very interesting to research what flowers are eatable. A peony is a flower that used for making tea, but from what info I found it's not toxic to eat. 
> 
> I don't really like the summary. Those are always hard I find.  
> If something doesn't make sense let me know and I'll fix it


End file.
